It's Easy Really...
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Matt needs help with his homework and everyone except Tai is busy. Taito.


It's Easy Really....  
By Starrysapphire  
  
Disclaimer - Digimon isn't mine. It's only borrowed.  
YAOI. TAITO. FLUFF. Ah, the good old fluff, a great standby when you are suffering a sugar hype and just cannot be bothered thinking of anything meaningful. This fic was born after Opal Moon Stone returned from Flamingo Island and bought me back a jelly model of Matt. After spending a good quarter of an hour licking Matt off my hand (get your head OUT of the gutter!), I had all sorts of strange ideas bubbling round and you'll be seeing the consequences again, I'm sure. Anyway, in this one, they get together. That's it.  
Tai's tutoring is based on Black Goddess's attempts to tutor me. As Black Goddess never reads the disclaimers, let me say right now to stop adding those bleeding numbers! They make no sense!  
  
Matt stared at his Physics book. He knew that it should make sense really, after all he had attended all the classes and stayed awake for most of them....  
It was just that the writing seemed to be squiggling into strange symbols that made no sense.  
Maybe his father could help....  
"Matt, I'm off!"  
Matt sighed. His father had a date that night meaning that Matt was stuck.  
Unless...  
Matt grabbed the phone and dialled Izzy's number.  
"Hey Izzy, it's Matt."  
"Hello Matt."  
"Listen, I'm having trouble with my physics and I've got a test tomorrow and it's pretty important I know some. Can you come over and help me study?"  
"No," Izzy said "I'm sorry Matt, I've got stuff on tonight."  
"What?" Matt asked curiously.  
Izzy gave a cough which sounded a lot like 'date with Sora' and then said "Just some stuff with my parents. I suppose you could try phoning Joe, he might not be busy."  
"Sure," Matt said "Thanks Izzy. Enjoy your date."  
"Date!" Izzy yelped "What date, I have no date, it's stuff with my parents!"  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"See you Izzy."  
He put the phone down and frowned. Then he shrugged and dialled Joe's number.  
"Hey Joe, how's it going?"  
"Fine thanks Matt," Joe said, sounding a little uneasy.  
"Look Joe, I have a physics test tomorrow and I'm sort of stuck. Can you come over and help me study?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Matt," Joe said instantly "I'm busy tonight."  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
"Erm, spending quality time with my brother, uh huh, that's it, nothing suspicious there, uh-uh, nothing at all," Joe gabbled.  
Matt blinked.  
"Oh-kay," he said.   
"Yep, definitely," Joe said "No problems."  
"Joe, who exactly are you going on a date with?" Matt asked.  
"Date!" Joe squawked "Who said anything about a date, I didn't say anything about a date, what date?"  
"Is it Mimi?" Matt asked.  
"Mimi, why would I be dating Mimi, you've got it all wrong Matt, I'm not dating anyone, it's my brother, well sorry I can't study with you, bye!" Joe yelped and hung up.  
"Huh," Matt said.  
Then he sighed. Since everyone else who could help him appeared to be dating each other, that only left one option.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tai."  
"Hey Matt!"  
Tai sounded happy enough.  
"I'm glad you called, I'm bored stiff over here. Kari's gone out on a date with TK and there's nothing to do."  
Matt couldn't help wondering why the hell everyone except himself and Tai were on dates that night.  
"How would you like something to do?" he asked.  
"Like what?" Tai asked sounding suspicious.  
"You want to come over and help me with my physics?" Matt said.  
There was a pause.  
"Sure," Tai said brightly "I'm a great teacher! You'll be fine with it by the end of the night."  
"Thanks!" Matt said "See you in a few minutes!"  
"See you soon!"  
* * * *  
Tai arrived a few moments later with lots of junk food and a big grin on his face.  
"Snacks help keep your brain going," he told Matt "Now, what's the trouble?"  
"The physics," Matt said.  
Shrugging, Tai sat down on the sofa and began to look thought Matt's book. Matt sat next to him and listened as Tai began to explain things.  
After an hour, Matt's head was spinning.  
"Tai!" he yelled eventually "None of this makes any sense! It's even more confusing than when you started!"  
Tai gave him a confused puppy dog stare.  
"What do you mean? It makes perfect sense. It's easy really. See velocity equals distance over time so that means you have to re-arrange the equation to find the answer. Say that you know that velocity and the distance and have to work out the time, well say that the velocity was um, 50 somethings and the distance was, um 30 somethings, you'd have to re-arrange the equation..."  
He was cut off by Matt throwing himself on him and trying to make him eat the physics book. The two fell off the sofa and rolled around struggling and laughing. Eventually, Matt managed to pin Tai to the ground. They were nearly nose-to-nose and staring straight into each others eyes. Matt suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was lying on top of Tai, pressed right against his friend's body.   
"Matt?"  
"Uh huh?" Matt managed, his eyes still fixed on Tai's.  
"Are you going to get off me or are you getting comfortable?"  
Matt turned an impressive crimson colour and leapt off Tai mumbling something unintelligible. Tai sat up grinning. He glanced at Matt who looked back and then turned away, looking ashamed.  
"Let's get on with the physics," he said, his voice sounding a bit thick.  
They settled down again and started looking at the book but Matt couldn't concentrate. All he could really focus on was Tai sitting next to him. He gave him self a mental slap on the head but it wasn't working. And it was getting hotter.  
"Is it me or is it boiling in here?" he finally asked.  
Tai nodded. He was sweating too.  
"Can't we turn the heating down?" he asked.  
Matt shook his head.  
"Dad likes it at a certain temperature," he said "He told me why once and it took so long that I zoned out but I'm pretty sure that it's important."  
Tai shrugged and pulled off his top.  
"Tai!"  
"What?" Tai said "We're both guys, there are no girls here, what's the problem?"  
"Er, nothing," Matt mumbled, trying not to look at Tai's chest.   
"You're crazy," Tai told him.  
"Yeah," Matt said "You know, I think I'm giving up on the physics. We can do something else if you want."  
"Something else?" Tai said "What sort of something else did you have in mind?"  
'Head OUT of the gutter, head OUT of the gutter....' Matt told himself. It wasn't working "Er....."  
"I could teach you something else," Tai said softly.  
"Such as what?" Matt asked, wondering if it was the heat which was making him pant slightly.  
Tai leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
"That do?"  
Matt stared at him, stunned.  
"What....what...huh....?"  
"Told you I was a good teacher," Tai said.  
For a second, Matt just stared at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed Tai warmly back.  
"I'm a fast learner," he whispered.  
The two boys fell back against the couch, arms wrapped tightly round each other.  
* * * *  
"They're kissing!" Izzy yelped triumphantly from his vantage point at the window.  
The Digidestined gave muted cheers and leapt up and down.  
"We did it!" Sora said "Operation 'Get Matt To Realise Tai's Greatness' or GMTRTG for short has been successful."  
"Trust Tai to think of something like this," Kari said "I mean, why didn't he just ask Matt out to the movies instead of going for a James Bond style set up?"  
"Matt has made a point of hating every single movie Tai's ever watched for the past hundred years or so," TK said happily "Why change that habit?"  
"Anyway, since when has Tai ever gone for the easy option?" Sora asked.  
"Well it's taken them long enough to get together," Joe said "Those two have liked each other for years! It was about time we did something!"  
"Now can we go on our date?" Mimi asked.  
"My work is never done," Joe said.  
Everyone laughed.  
"TK, you'd better crawl back though those ventilation ducts and redo the heating so Mr Ishida isn't annoyed," Sora said "Make sure you don't bang on the sides! We don't want Matt to suspect anything!"  
"I won't!" TK promised "Kari, wait for me here?"  
Kari nodded. Sora wrapped an arm round Izzy and they walked off together, as did Mimi and Joe. Kari waited until TK was back and they set off too.  
* * * *  
"My teacher's gonna be so mad at me," Matt mumbled, pulling away from Tai slightly.  
"Why?" Tai asked curiously.  
"I'm going to fail my physics test."  
Tai frowned, then remembered the whole point of his visit to Matt's.  
"Well, it's easy really," he said. He then prepared to give Matt some more advice but Matt interrupted him.  
"Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stick to teaching what you're really good at."  
"Such as?"  
In answer, Matt kissed him again.  
  
The End.  
  
Yeah, yeah, slushy fluff. So sue me. I can't be bothered keeping up my normal levels of genius. It's exams for crying out loud! My genius is taken up with revision! (bloody physics, grrrr, worple, worple...)  
  



End file.
